1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to handheld tape dispensers and more particularly to such a handheld tape dispenser capable of severing tape by rearward pushing a button after pulling out a desired length of the tape.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional handheld tape dispensers are adapted to apply tape. However, these prior dispensing devices have required operator manipulation to effectively apply the free end of the tape without having to seek out the end of the tape after the preceding application. Also, it has been necessary to manipulate some mechanism during or after application of the tape such that the tape will be severed or that the free end would be retained in position for the subsequent application. Further, some operator manipulation is necessary other than the normal positioning, pressing and linear movement.
Thus, the need for improvement still exists.
Notwithstanding the prior art, the invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.